


ShinDrift Week Works

by Pugsly123nine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugsly123nine/pseuds/Pugsly123nine
Summary: In which I join in the celebration for ShinDrift week.This is made up of seven different prompts, each day of this week. The prompt names will be posted in the chapter names.





	1. Day 1- Guard/Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic in which one of Drifter's schematics for a weapon is stolen and Shin joins in to help retrieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very first entry for my ShinDrift Week submissions! This has helped me out of my funk in writing this pair, it's been rough lately with so many scrapped ideas, but these were amazing to write, and really helped me grow! This first one is sort-of short as I had trouble trying to lengthen it out. The prompt was just difficult for me, but I pushed through thankfully. Thanks to ActualHurry and the other ShinDrift artists and writers for hosting and joining in on this, it's a awesome thing to be a part of.  
> Enjoy!

The wilds were familiar to him, but clearly not as much as they were to Shin. Shin had an air of confidence and something Drifter would describe as close to merriment as he stepped over debris and stones as they trudged through some abandoned woods of the EDZ. The sun was just heading down over the trees, leaving them in partial shadows as Shin led them around, searching for any signs of activity.

Above the trees and sun was the Traveler in all of its glory. Or rather in its dilapidated state. The thing looked to be falling apart under recent events and it did nothing to sooth him nerves as it might have to some other Guardians. Shin didn't pay much attention to it as it gradually grew further away as hours of walking passed. He'd wanted to use Sparrows, even if his was comprised of junk, but Shin said, "No, they would give us away in a heartbeat. We don't know where it is we're looking for yet."

So they walked. Neither of them talked much during it so the wind and the silent sway of the trees was a good distraction the silence as well as from Shin's ass as said wind swept the Hunter's cape off to the side to reveal pants that complemented his butt a bit too well. He didn't need Shin retaliating by shooting him for getting an eye-full. Bullets were always a bit too loud and they were supposed to be stealthy, if the situation and shader on their armor disguises was to go by. He did still see glimpses of it though.

  
He grumbled after stepping on a twig, with Shin casually putting his hand on Drifter's hip to stabilize him after his misstep, and wondered why the hell they were doing this, until it came to him after a moments thought. The Fallen had gotten too snoopy with his stuff, most importantly, a blueprint for the weapon he had planned to release to the masses by the time he could decode it. But someone just had to step in and swipe it. So he and his guard dog were off chasing the thieves and he fully planned to release a world of hurt on 'em.

  
Shin just so happened to be around when he found out. He didn't believe that the guy would join in just to track down some wimpy Fallen, the guy normally went after the big game, like Dredgens or those that fall into whatever category that deemed them a threat to Shin. The guy practically gutted things daily, so why he wanted to come to a simple retrieval mission was news to Drifter.

  
It was another hour, give or take, before the ran into anything other than weird looking flowers and trees. Shin motioned for him to crouch, and despite himself, he easily obeyed. Shin dropped down a moment later and crept forward silently, poised like a snake, when he peered through some bushes. Drifter couldn't see or hear anything until he settled behind the Gunslinger and peered through the same gap in the hedge that Shin was using.

  
Behind the bushes was the small camp the thieves had made up of some rusty cars and also had small Sevitor patrolling the camp. Shin silently slipped his gun from his holster that was resting beside Drifter's knees, and he felt the moment that Shin tensed up, ready for his hunt. Poised snake, all right.

  
Right as Shin looked like he was about to light up the place, a screech of alarm sounded behind them and he and Shin jerked their heads almost in tandem to look over at the Fallen dreg as it continued screeching. Behind them, the camp quickly came to life in a burst of sound and unintelligible Fallen speech.

  
The Dreg that had given them away had drawn its weapon when they turned towards the commotion behind them, and had aimed it at his head.

  
_Sonofabi_ \- His thought was cut off by being knocked to the ground, and watching a bullet tear through the Dreg's head as he was on his ass, annoyed and pissed. Then the hoard came.

  
Bullets sprayed the air around them before he had the chance to get up and grab his fallen Trust. Shin beat him to the point, and shoved the hand cannon into his hands before dragging him out of the bushes by the collar of his Warlock disguise and ducking them both into cover behind a rusted car that was conveniently by the bushes. Bullets sprayed the car but far as Drifter saw, none of the Fallen were making a move yet. Whether it was because they were trying to flush them out with the bullet spray or if they were afraid of Shin and that odd aura around him, Drifter didn't know, but far as he knew, the rusted metal was doing alright at keeping the bullets from turning the pair into bullet-filled corpses.

  
Shin sat against the cars rusted door, growling as he reloaded his hand canon before peeking up from their cover to presumably nail the Fallen dead-on if the hisses of air and screeches were to go by.

  
"Show off." He muttered when Shin plopped down beside him. He couldn't see Shin's expression, but he bet the guy was smug by the way he casually pointed his guy through the cars broken windows and shot four shots to which, more air hisses, and more unintelligible screaming.

  
His first reaction was to wonder how he knew where they were before he spotted the cars sideview busted mirrors, and his second was to scowl beneath his helmet in return.  
Done with the Gunslinger's bullshit, he ducked out of cover and used his gun to put bullets into the remaining Fallen Vandals and Dregs before blowing up the Captain with a well aimed grenade. When it was all said and done, he found and searched through the two crates that the Fallen crew had had on them.

  
In the middle of his search for the blueprint, he heard a noise. Looking back on it later, he realized that it was Shin yelling a warning out to him. He heard the familiar groan of a Servitor and turned, almost hit by its blast before he felt a body slam into his and knock him out of the way. He felt heat soar around him wildly as Shin got up and surged with heat before activating his famous Golden Gun and nailing the Servitor in its eye with one single fatal bullet.

  
The thing collapsed onto the ground in a mess of broken and melted metal, in a similar state to the junk the Fallen had acquired and buried his blueprints. Shin was reloading his gun when Drifter turned back to him, blueprints transmatting out of his hand when Shin's eerie blank helmet stared at him, gleaming in the EDZ's sunlight before he walked up to Drifter, and glanced at the wreckage of the thieves scattered bodies.

  
"Couldn't you have at least checked before digging for that." Shin sounded grouchy and that anger wasn't necessarily something he wanted directed at him.

  
"I'll make it up to ya Brother. Relax, everything was fine."

  
He still couldn't see Shin's tired face, but he could very much see the perk up of his shoulders when he said he'd make it up. That immediately backfired the second the rest of his words left his mouth.

  
"I came 'cause knowing you means I knew you'd need protection." He wanted to point out that he was a capable man, he'd needed to be to survive something like the Dark Ages and everything that came after, but the mess around them wasn't much help to his cause. Neither of them looked at the Servitor that was still steaming hot red from the intense heat of Shin's Golden Gun, but they both knew it was there.

  
He grumbled before walking off, kicking a piece of the Servitor like a ball then scowling even more when he'd noticed Shin keeping a watchful eye and keeping in step with him in a protective position.


	2. Day 2- Collar/Leash (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin takes Drifter's necklace one too many times, and Drifter retaliates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is up! This one went through ALOT of revisions, and safe to say, this was my favorite version <3, I hope you like it too, enjoy!

He was never really sure who exactly held the leash in this relationship. He could say he had Shin wrapped around his finger, pliant to his wants and wishes, but he was the same way to the other man too. They pushed and pulled against said leash until the matter of controlling one another was simply shared and even between them.  
But as far as leashes go, he was sure Shin wore it. Literally.

  
Drifter had his infamous Gambit necklace go missing every other time Shin visited, and anytime he ended up out in the field with the guy, he could see the red string of _Drifter's_ necklace peering out from underneath all the clothes and belts that the Hunter wore, something he knew should be taken as a taunt. It was like a insult to him, but he had the feeling that Shin more-or-less wore it like one might a collar. And the Hunter _liked_ it if the amount of times he'd stolen it was to go by.

  
He can't recall how many times that his Gambit regulars casually noticed said missing necklace and he'd be forced to shrug, lie about losing it, only to be questioned about it when he finally managed to nick it back off Shin when the Hunter was caught unawares. It was a stupid game the Hunter played, and sometimes he'd oblige, other times he'd wished to just chuck the thing off the side of the Tower to see if Shin would fetch it back again.

Despite his fears about Shin getting caught with it, no-one but him ever saw Shin wear it. The Hunter was sneaky about it, whether it was to purposefully keep the secret or it was accidental, he didn't know, but no-one questioned him about why the damn thing seemed to disappear on a moments dime and why a stranger was wearing it.

  
Eventually he got fed up with the game of steal and take. One too many times he's had to slice the red string to get it off Shin's neck soundly when the Gunslinger was passed out right beside him after a bout of sex, he supposed. Red string ain't easy for him to come by and he was tired of replacing it but the jade color of the coin looked good on Shin.

  
All the same, though.

  
Shin appeared just when he expected. Whether it was a good guess or because he'd grown accustomed to Shin's flighty appearances and disappearances, he wasn't sure. With the implications of the latter, he decided to chalk it up to luck.

  
The gift felt like it was burning in his pocket, and he was relieved when Shin stated tearing his clothes and belts off, the Hunter's lips burning hot against his own as he matched Shin ferocity. Shin was shrugging his robes off, and paused for a heartbeat, before kissing at his neck, right where the red string of it was looped around his neck.

  
He'd taken it back off of Shin, like removing a leash or chain, and put it on before Shin could swipe it back. When Shin reached for it, he instantly knew the guy wanted them both buck naked, meaning he'd be staying for awhile, but he grabbed the Gunslinger's wrist before he could remove it, just to make sure, before he shook his head.

  
"Leave it." He didn't growl it like he once would have, but Shin backed off regardless. Before the Hunter could pull out of his space, he wrapped a scarred arm around his neck and dragged the Hunter back in for a bruising kiss, while silently grabbing the newer pendant from his pocket while Shin was reaching and undoing his belts, and tied it around Shin's exposed neck.

  
He felt Shin tense up when the string was tied and the realization of the unfamiliar weight of the coin resting against his sternum. Shin tried to pull back, but he'd already grabbed a firm hold on the string, and kept Shin pressed close.

  
He rubbed a knee against Shin's still clothed boner and watched, almost fascinated, when Shin tried to arch his back and press his hips against his knee, but was kept in place by the string in Drifter's hands. He used his leverage to pull Shin's face against his neck and used his other hand to keep him in place as he kept rubbing circles against Shin. Shin's pants were wet and burning against his neck as he kept up with the motions, stopping for a moment to shimmy off his pants before going back to tend to Shin.  
His own necklace was in clear view, and Shin reached for it, and again, he stopped the Hunter before flipping them over to press Shin into the sheets.

  
He looked down at the Gunslinger, and the hunger and fire in Shin's eyes would be enough to set any man on fire. He relished the groan Shin choked on when he reached between his legs, into his pants, and gave him a long stroke, while tightening his hold.

  
If Shin wanted to wear his necklace, he could wear one like a collar.

  
Shin bowed again, desperately trying to keep his groans and pants quiet as Drifter kept the control in the palm of his hand, using it to draw choked moans from the Hunter lying beneath him.

  
He knew Shin could take back the control the moment he felt threatened on the flip of a coin. It did something for him to think of Shin purposefully letting him take the lead and hold him on a literal leash. Shin was letting him have his ways, and he was determined not to abuse it. Too much.

  
He let go of Shin's necklace and began growling at the belts and complicated knots on the Hunter's armor. After a few minutes of easing Shin out of his clothes, Shin was completely bare with the jade coin standing out stark against his pale skin. He ran his hands up Shin's scarred hips, before moving up his sides and letting his left hand clamp back around the necklace while the right reached over to the side of the bed where a lube bottle laid discarded.

  
When he stroked Shin again, it was quick and ruthless, with him yanking the Hunter up for a kiss before shoving him back down. Shin gave him _control_ , _trusted_ Drifter with it, and let him _ruin_ him.

He pulled back just as Shin was about to go over the edge. In the back recess of his hearing, he heard Shin shout and pull against the necklace Drifter had tied 'round his neck. He could've broken free, but he was relieved to see Shin still wearing the 'shackle' even if his breathing was rough and he was shooting daggers at him while Drifter slicked himself up.

  
He pulled the string tight together, cutting off Shin's airways as he pressed one finger into him. The cry he got for it was beautiful, and he let off when his chest heaved a bit too much, and did the same thing in the same spot for the next two fingers.

  
Shin still didn't break free, even when Drifter blocked his air again right as he pressed into him. Shin arched against him, his cry only slightly muffled by the cord wrapped around his neck and held firmly by Drifter's hand.

  
He set a brutal pace from the get go, continuously loosening and tightening the further he and Shin edged towards that familiar bliss. Shin spilled first with him following close after with him groaning, and biting at Shin's neck. Shin rubbed his neck the moment he let the coin replication of his own necklace fall onto Shin's chest before using the sheets to wipe himself off.

  
Shin winced as he shifted, no doubt from the mess Drifter'd left, but he didn't head straight for the shower. Instead, the Hunter questioned him.

  
"What is this for?" Drifter glanced at him to see Shin rubbing a thumb over the engraving. Rather than some Fallen, Taken, Scorn, Vex or Hive symbol, Drifter had it made with a flaming gun, the signature weapon for a Gunslinger. Drifter had his snakes and Shin had his gun.

  
"To get you to stop taking mine, asshole. Done with your Hunter shit. So I made that one, except it's actually yours." He knew Shin would probably keep taking it, or move onto something else of Drifter's to steal. It didn't matter.

He admired the gleam of it in the horrible lighting, and decided it looked good on Shin, almost like a brand Drifter'd placed, but Shin did look like he was wearing a collar. A sign that he belonged to Drifter.

  
Drifter made it a point to set his own on the bed, before getting up to get dressed and work on a new gun for his Gambit regulars.

  
The necklace, and Shin, were gone when he turned around an hour later.


	3. Day 3-Warm/Cold (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARM- In which Drifter is hot, and decides to fan the fire.  
> COLD- In which Shin is unhappy about being cold and having to fetch Drifter from the Ascendant realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was just gonna do warm, but of course I never do the things I plan on doing xD. So hope you enjoy both a Warm and a Cold prompt.

**WARM** \- He pretty much woke up to sunshine and rainbows, far as he was concerned. On his left, he felt an arm wrapped over his chest, but more prominently was the unnatural heat that constantly thrummed from the man. He was overheated, but in a nice way, not in a way that would leave burns or marks. His own Light was reacting to it, and lit him up like a fire as well. He and Shin's Light seemed to wrap around them, twisting itself around then in a endless loop.

  
Shin was currently knocked out, naked, with the sheets pooled around his ankles and hanging off the end of the bed, leaving him and Drifter exposed to the warmth of it all despite it still being, he picked up a tablet and squinted at the time. He needed glasses. 2 AM.

  
Well, around 2 AM. Normally, he'd get up and do something when he woke up early like this, he never was able to go back to sleep, but the body lying practically over him halted that process. He tried to head back off to sleep to no avail. Shin was like a damned heater, with his own Light responding in full, but it did nothing to sooth him back into his fitful sleep.

  
He poked Shin's bare ass, and got a angry noise in return before the other man pressed his face further into the pillow, edging away from him. He heard a grumpy, "What?" and watched as Shin pointedly shoved the blankets up to cover himself. He wanted to laugh at Shin's angry growl but it was cut short a bit when the Gunslinger shot up and glared at him. He'd be lying if he said the movement didn't startle him.

  
"What? I was sleeping. Was a good dream, too. You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘ _in the mood_ ’, right?"

  
"You're the one slowly cooking me and wouldn't let me up." Shin dropped his head back down into the pillow with a groan.

  
The glare Shin shot him from the pillow when he looked up would've killed if a look could, but he expected that. What he didn't expect was for Shin to grab at his necklace and pull him down and let their lips join together while he was still pressed into the mattress. Shin kissed him angrily, and he could still feel the heat warping over Shin, responding to his mood. He knew the spitfire wasn't necessarily made at him, just at being woken up. At 2 AM.

  
Well, good thing Ol' Drift was good at apologies. They were a good guarantee of protection against Shin's many moods.

  
When Shin broke away, or rather shoved Drifter away, for air, he pressed down on Shin's chest and pressed the Gunslinger down further into the sheets. He had gotten much better at feeling the shifts in Shin's Light and felt it the exact moment that fiery anger burned into a needy hunger, and he was all to pleased to oblige.

  
Shin looked up at him with those dark eyes, heat morphing into his glare.

  
Shin was running hot, and with that, he was all to eager to feed that fire more. They didn't have to worry about clothes, last night being a credit to that, and the heat of Shin's Light wasn't burning yet, so he took a less familiar approach.

  
Instead of giving himself to Shin hot and fast as they normally do, he settled on kissing the Gunslinger's neck with small, flitting kisses. He caught the confused and somewhat annoyed look on Shin's face, but rather than protesting, Shin simply let him be and wrapped his arms around Drifter's shoulders, and withstood his slow pace.

  
Normally Shin was the one to do stuff like this- to change and dedicate the pace. Drifter didn't want to think of the implications of Shin now letting him do that.

  
He could feel Shin rubbing against his leg, hand slipping down off his shoulders while he was distracted with his thoughts. He though Shin was doing it to speed up the process to get him moving, but he merely stroked Drifter slowly, not nearly enough to get to and off the edge into orgasm, but it was enough for him to pick up the pace a bit.

  
He settled his teeth at Shin's throat, worrying the smooth, overheated skin between his teeth before biting, getting back onto familiar ground. Shin hissed, and his thumb rubbed over the sensitive crown of his cock, making Drifter bite back a groan.

  
He responded with reaching between Shin's legs, and returning the favor. His pace picked up so that slow, simple pace was gone now, and they were both too lost working each other into completion to notice the time of day anymore.

  
Shin spilled over first, following it with a groan, before knocking him down over with him. Both of their chest were still heaving when he sat back, admiring their shared work that was now rapidly cooling on Shin's chest and legs.

  
"That enough of an apology?" Shin huffed, glazed eyes looking up at him when he wiped his chest down with a rag they'd had on hand last night.  
"Next time, don't wake me up at 2 in the morning just to satisfy yourself."

  
He didn't laugh, but he did let out a chuckle. "I recall you getting it right back in full, Brother. Even trade." Shin didn't rebuke, and when he looked, he realized that Shin was already knocked out cold.

  
He wrapped them in the sheets to protect them from the now fading warmth as Shin drifted off.

 

 

 

  
**COLD** \- He knew from his few times visiting that the Ascendant realm was freezing cold. Even the warmth of his Solar Light here didn't help. He hadn't bothered with layers, or much of anything, his magazines were low, he only had a hand cannon, Trust, on him, but he hadn't bothered to pack properly after getting an emergency ping from Drifter on his comms.

  
All he practically had was that the man was somewhere around in here. The Ascendant realm changed so often, he'd figured it'd take forever to find the Gambit regulator. He raced over rocks and platforms, his footsteps sounded muffled due to the odd, unstable physics and gravity in this space.

  
Running didn't warm him up at all, but right now all he could hope for that Drifter wasn't too badly hurt. It was darker the further in he went, and Jaren's Ghost warned him that there was no way to revive him here, too much of his Light had been smothered and he had to worry that if Drifter did end up around here, how he would be holding up. In his moment of thought, Jaren's Ghost spoke up again, saying it'd picked up a signal.

  
Drifter's, signal.

  
He followed its lead and thankfully, he'd been heading the right way. He was burning trying to figure out why the hell Drifter would be out here, and risk getting killed here. This place wasn't exactly nice to lost souls that ended up here.

  
He paused for a quick breath, standing on a platform of deformed stone that was resting a few feet above the 'surface'.

  
That's when he saw the faded colors of Drifter's robes and the ridiculous shoulder pads resting just within an inch of a cloud that would have obscured him.

  
His heart stuttered and nearly choked him when he saw the unmoving slump of Drifter. Rest, and all caution, abandoned, he jumped down and ran over to the unmoving form and crouched down beside the unconscious man.

  
With a shaky hand, he turned him over and wanted to gag at the horrific tear marks on Drifter's chest and side. Bloodied hands were frantically holding what looked to be the worst of the wounds.

  
Unlike he first initial guess, Drifter was still conscious, just had blood in his eyes from some head wound. Blank, lightless eyes flitted over Shin's form, and he knew Drift had to be in rough shape if he wasn't willing to joke about Shin being late or slow.

  
He glanced over the wounds again, assessing. "You look like you need stitches."

  
Finally Drifter spoke up, Shin winced at the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Need my Ghost," Drifter wheezed. "not goddamn stitches." Shin huffed, before easing Drifter into an upright pose.

  
He placed his gloved hands on Drifter's next worst wound and realized it wasn't as deep as it looked. It was still bleeding terribly, and if they didn't tend to him soon, then yes, he'd bleed out, but it wouldn't be as quick as Shin thought it would be. He pretended not to be worried.

  
"What happened? Why the hell did you come out here?" Drifter looked at him with that look that said, _Ain't telling you shit_. He didn't press it.

  
He couldn't do much here with the lack of supplies, and made a movement to grab and carry Drifter out of here, only for his hands to be slapped away.

  
Drifter scowled, before letting out a growl. "I can walk myself. Don't need to be carried like a princess, _Princess_." Wordlessly then, he eased Drifter upwards, settling a arm around his waist incase Drifter tripped or passed out.

  
Drifter was freezing against him despite being, what Shin believed, someone who primarily used Solar Light. That, coupled with the cold of the Ascendant realm, made him decide that he was done and out of here.

  
"Where's your Ghost?" Drifter sneered at him. Again, he didn't press into it. He figured it was like last time, Drifter'd gotten into a serious situation and had sent his Ghost away. That was fine, just meant Shin would take care of him till it came back.

 


	4. Day 4- Tempt (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin reminisces about Hope, and his scars while giving Drifter a hand job.
> 
> (Slightly unfinished, but I'm unsure if I'll be able to complete it today, so this is what I have for now. Some things might seem choppy or awkward, I'll fix it when I can ;-;)

He never was one to be so. . . desperate. For lack of a better term.

  
He'd become Dredgen Vale simply to lure those who'd fall into the Darkness into his reach. Put out their Light before they became a threat, a sweet, familiar, dance like the one he'd played with Yor. Except now he was known as the hunter, and the Shadows were his prey.

  
He never anticipated becoming tempted by one of those he was meant to watch and somewhere down the line, kill. Maybe it was because, deep down, he knew the man would never, exactly, fall in line with the rest of the Shadows and become much of a threat. His heart always seemed to know things better than his mind.

  
He'd been enraptured by Hope, despite his knowing of Bane's. . . growing affections. Hope was, as per name, something of a hope to him. So he'd kept him close and near, even if Bane looked with each passing day and conversation, ready to kill to eventual traitor. He had been tempted from the get-go to stop it all, and confess. But Hope, as expected, left, and he was left there to pick up the remains of what he'd created, unknown to him at the time that Hope would come back, that he would no longer be a Dredgen, but a vital piece to Shin's plan.

  
Drifter stilled tiptoed on the line of right and wrong, just as his counterpart did, but despite the fall of others, Hope, Drifter, remained, carrying out his plans of Gambit. And he had let Shin come along for the ride. With the lies and disguises behind them, most of them, anyway, they'd gotten closer, and Shin, despite the wrongness of falling in with Drifter, found himself wanting and complying.

  
\---

  
Shin watched from the pillow as Drifter arched his back, groaning happily at that satisfying pop of locked muscles.

  
Drifter was a dangerous, tempting thing, but Shin found it harder and harder each day to find himself to care much about it. He'd entertain, obey, and ruin the Drifter anytime the man'd ask, simply because he wanted.

  
Shadow or snake, it didn't matter much anymore.

  
Shin eyed Drifter's back, eyes tracing over the many scars that the man bore. Despite his soreness from last night, he sat up, wrapped an arm around the man's waist, and pressed his lips to one of worst looking scars. He'd never heard the story of them all, but kissing it, however flitting it'd feel, seemed to chase away the darkness and shadows that lurked within the memory and scarred tissue.

  
As expected, Drifter froze, throwing Shin a confused, and mildly anxious, look over his shoulder as Shin's lips trailed down the long scar. He'd wondered if the scar was before or after Drifter'd become a Dredgen and joined in Shin's covert operation, even if he didn't stay for long.

  
He didn't expect Drifter to tell him, so he didn't ask.

  
He moved upwards from the scar onto the next. Drifter reached back to grab onto his thigh, and sighed, thumbing into the sensitive skin on the inside of Shin's leg. Shin shivered at the touch, and responded by pressing a kiss to another scar, something that looked like a gunshot wound in his shoulder.

  
Drifter kept with his touches while Shin explored the expanse of his back, lips trailing from one spot to another. Shin could feel that familiar hunger, that same desperation from when he'd first met Hope, but it was something else, knowing that Drifter was his, that he wouldn't be leaving like that again.

  
At least, hopefully, not without a word.

  
Desperate to shift his thoughts, he moved one arm from where it was curled around the Drifter's waist, and moved it silently to the other mans throat, the touch small and flitting, rubbing his pads on the sensitive skin before slowly trailing it down to explore more of the scarred, heated skin.

  
He trailed his fingertips over some of the scars on Drifter's chest while his lips trailed over the ones littering his back. Drifter never gripped his wrist in warning or told him to stop, but he kept moving on anyway. He'd learned from Hope, and even his time with Drifter that that patience would soon fade.

  
His fingers teased around a nipple, and at Drifter's shiver, he pressed a soothing kiss to the former Dredgen's nape. Drifter sighed again, tension easing as the heat familiarized itself with both him and Drifter. Shin let his Light enfold in his touch, and smirked against Drifter's neck when the other man ached his back from the Light-infused touch. Drifter was shaking when he kept his lips and hand trailing downwards.

  
Reaching further down, keeping with his slow, soothing pace, he reached the V of Drifter's waist, trailing light fingers over the natural indent before Drifter swallowed and moved his hand in between his legs.

  
Shin's hand was dry, with the lube bottle still resting sideways on the desk next to the mattress where they were sitting. Before he could ask Drifter to fetch it, his palm was pressed to the man's lips, and he felt a tongue made a big, wet strip down his palm.

  
Shin smiled against Drifter's back and listened, pleased, at the unfiltered groan Drifter let out when he reached down with the improvised slick hand and slowly stroked him. Despite Drifter's few attempts for him to speed up the pace, and his hand, he moved in tantum with his reverent kisses to the scars and sinewy lines of Drifter's frame, ignoring Drifter's pleas of, "Faster, Shin" and "I need you to go faster".

  
Despite him ignoring those, Drifter didn't twist away or bite back. Deciding to be merciful, he picked up the pace and let Drifter spill over the edge after a sharp bite to his neck and a quick twist of his wrist. He eased Drifter through the worst of his orgasm, and even after that, he kept pressing kisses to some of the lower scars, haunting just above his lower waist.

"That fast enough?" He pressed another kiss to a older scar.

  
Drifter huffed, and started pulling. "Kiss my ass, Malphur."

  
Shin grinned, still unsatisfied himself and all to willing to use the man's words against himself, and pulled Drifter back down into the sheets.


	5. Day 5- Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin convinces Drifter to dance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. . .difficult? I have no idea how to describe dancing and it was kind of difficult to get a read on how Drifter would have reacted to Shin dancing with other partners, before dragging Drifter into a dance. So I just kind of wrote it best I could, and I'm not thrilled at the result, but I kind of like it regardless, so I hope you do too. Enjoy! <3

He stared at Shin. He'd known he'd been invited for drinks, but Shin was already drinking when he got there and he could tell from one second with the man that he was far more open than he normally was around him because of said drinks. It was odd to see the other man so. . .loose. No responsibilities, no worries. Just a giggly, happy drunk. Made him suspicious.

  
He couldn't help but ask, "How much did you drink?"

  
Shin shrugged, either because he didn't want to say, or didn't know, eyes bright and shining in the club's neon lights as he glanced over towards the dancefloor where many other couples were dancing along to the music. He knew Shin's intentions before the man could even turn back to him. He even saw that traitorous gleam in the Hunter's eyes when he did turn back, a silent question burning in his eyes. 

  
He pushed himself further into the cushion of the booth, away from Shin, and glared at Shin from underneath his Warlock helmet while adamantly shaking his head no.

  
He took Shin as a guy with too many years of longevity  and experiences too horrific to be able to act like a kinderguardian and have fun, much less ask someone like him to dance. ell, he didn't even consider that Shin could dance or would even like it, tipsy or not. But he had also doubted that Shin would even let himself get more than a buzz before calling it quits, but looking at the man in front of him, he knew that was off.  The guy liked a clear head, and so did Drifter, which was why he was confused, and baffled.

  
He had told Shin beforehand that drinks were fine, but nothing more. Not hand jobs in the corner of some shitty bar, no make out sessions, and no dancing. Shin had rolled his eyes back then, but agreed even before they came to this hell of a nightmare. It was a club for all guardians, Titans and Hunters mostly, but he had seen some Warlocks with their fireteams or lovers when he and Shin had first walked in. Whenever any type of guardian interacted together, it was bound to go south, 'specially in a club. But Shin convinced him, somehow to go, and he agreed so long as those rules stayed in place.

So he'd figured that Shin would leave it there, not bother him again about dancing, and well. . .he did. He watched, mouth agape as Shin shrugged and went off towards the dancefloor anyway. In full view of the Drifter, he roped in a Titan and the Titan agreed, and still, with Drifter watching, the arm seat of the booth creaking as the gripped the armrest, the traitor of a Hunter and Titan danced together. He knew Shin was doing it on purpose even letting the Titan grip his hips and sway him around as a group of guardians hollered and with Drifter clenching his teeth. The pair was graceful together, with the bulky Titan leading Shin around, picking him up sometimes, and overall looking like he'd won the lottery with Shin in tow. He was pretty happy when the song ended, and the pair dropped their hands from each other.

  
He thought Shin would give up after one round but, no, when the dance ended, he and the Titan parted ways but quicker than the Hunter's draw, Shin ended up in another dance this time with a Hunter only slightly taller than him. The Hunter was way more grabby than the Titan had been and though he knew this was a ploy of Shin's to rope him in, he couldn't help but watch, mesmerized, at the way Shin moved and bobbed to the music with the other Hunter guiding him along just as the Titan had. Still in full sight of the Drifter.

  
He watched up until that song had ended before he was up out of the booth and walking over to where Shin was before grabbing the Gunslinger and pulling him into his chest with a huff of amused annoyance. As much as he doubted his dancing ability, (He'd never tried), watching Shin with other partners was. . .fun, and daring and he felt that semi-familiar pang of want; something he'd never admit to the other, but it was a good show to watch.

  
"This isn't what we agreed to y'know, Brother." He muttered. Shin only chuckled, before he was leading Drifter towards a more open space compared to the throng of guardians having a dance off, and led him during a dance when a new song began to play.

  
By no means was he a good dancer, hell, he doubted very much that Shin was either. The Hunter and Titan both had practically been guiding Shin, swaying and tossing him about in the thing called dancing. He was relieved for the dance off though, that paranoia of being watched and observed was starved off due to it, and Drifter wouldn't admit to it, but he was relieved.

  
So he focused in on the sinewy lines and curves of Shin's hips and waist. He watched the Hunter in front of him flawlessly dance, so, so much for that comfort. He did his best to fit in with the Gunslinger, only for Shin to laugh, something he'd never heard the Hunter openly do around him, and felt the subtle shift in pace as Shin took control and started twisting and pulling Drifter around just the same way that Titan had done, as if just to drive the knife in further.

  
When the song, some crappy one from the Golden Age, finally finished, he frowned at Shin who was still pressed in too close for his comfort.

  
He scowled. "You owe me for this, Brother."

  
Shin, the messed up, supposedly drunk man, leaned into his space and wrapped his arms around his neck, reminding him of snakes and chains, locking him in place as Shin leaned in.

  
He swallowed when Shin leaned in further, almost nose to nose with Drifter. In the man's eyes, Drifter could see the clarity there, so, not drunk like he'd believed. He frowned when he realized he'd been fooled into thinking that. It wasn't the first time with Shin, with Vale and the Renegade and all that, but he'd been dupped regardless. He had to admit though, the club lights that danced around, pretty and colorful in Shin's normally dark eyes was a sight that almost made it worth the trouble. Almost.

  
"One more dance?" He wanted nothing more than to leave the club at that instant, and take Shin back to his place simply to ruin him as payback for the trick. Despite his annoyance, and to Shin's obvious happiness, he agrees.


	6. Day 6- Criminal AU (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Drifter flirts with Shin, a cop, takes him home, and freaks out upon finding out. Oh, and Shin wants to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. . .unplanned. I had different ideas, but due to work yesterday, I didn't have time to cement anything, so I had to write this up this morning before classes and work. The plot might not be great but I wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

The club lights were almost blinding when he'd first walked in after showing a false ID to the bouncers that had been blocking the door. Shin didn't take this as the place that would willingly let cops into its doors. Judging by the strippers in the back, dancing on poles, and the overpriced drinks, namely the alcoholic ones, he knew he'd have been right.

  
He passed by many partygoers and drunks, silently glad he'd worn some makeup to lighten himself up, and blend in with all the others with excess makeup all expecpt for the surpreme lack of clothes. He was determined to keep those on for the duration through hell.

  
He set himself up at the bar, ordering some drink that had a girly name. The bartender glanced at him, appraisingly before turning back to her next customer. He looked her over, lost interest and read the name on the outside of the glass cup. Lemon drop martini. Even came with a piece of lemon candy.

  
He pushed the sweet off to the side, he wasn't a fan of candies, but he did silently sip on his lemony drink though. He wasn't about to waste that much money just for a alibi for being here. The drink overall wasn't that great, and he tapped it off at one. He needed a clear head for his mission and he wasn't about to waste more money on a terrible tasting drink.

  
He sat with his body looking towards the front door of the club, casually looking down at his phone, then up whenever someone of interest caught his eye. He frowned when after an hour later, there was no sign of his prey. He was actually about to head out, the dancefloor was packed with more people coming in by the second, the music was only climbing up higher with all the newcomers walking in the door, and that was giving him a headache. That, coupled with not seeing any sign of the criminal he was supposed to be watching, was all the more reason to leave and call it a bust.

  
He was heading for the door when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Thinking it was some drunk person getting grabby, he twisted out of the grip and quicker than lightning, turned to glare at the person. Shin was met with a guy with his hands held up placatingly. The guy's eyes held a spark of fear, but his lips were twisted up in a rueful smile. The guy looked familiar, so Shin let his shoulders drop and shifted into a less threatening stance. Teben probably would have slapped him for ever loosening his guard and risk his, but he found himself wanting to disobey the man, if only to piss him off.

  
"Do I know you?" The man's smile only got cockier and more open as he leaned into Shin's space. Still, no alarms that he'd come to trust in his police work didn't get set off, so Shin decided to humor this guy.

  
"Name's Drifter, and I doubt it, but couldn't help notice you waiting around at the bar for a bit. Got stood up?" Shin smiled, charming as a snake, and leaned right into 'Drifter', and smiled broadened when he felt hands encircle his hips and hold him steady. He wasn't too surprised at the fake name, hell, even he was using one, Orsa. Many of the inhabitants of this club were probably going under some false name/identity, this was just that kind of place. Shin idly wondered how it slipped past his, and the other police departments eyesight. Then he realized it was probably bribes. Oh well.

  
"Maybe. Been waiting a while." Drifter only leaned in further, charmed as a captivated snake, those light blue eyes sparking with a dangerous offer.

  
"Ah, hell. Someone cute as you? Shame, someone would abandon someone pretty as you." In actuality, Teben, codename Bane, had wanted to come with Shin 'for protection', even though he was more than capable of himself. Just a shame that the criminal he was hunting didn't show. Not that this man looked any less sleazy, but hell, if it meant having a god night away from Teben's prying, jealous eyes, he'd take it.

  
"Take care of me then?" He let his eyelashes flutter a bit when he looked into Drifter's eyes, seeking any signs of 'danger, danger'. Even if the guy was dangerous, there was a heavy gun in a holster on his hip, hidden by his jeans, and a knife kept buried in his back pocket. With how the Drifter was holding him, he wondered if he'd noticed already.  
But the man was all smiles and teeth. "Gladly. Want a drink before we go?" He knew the drink was just an excuse to get the offer out, a chance or Shin to back out.  
"I'm good if you are, 'Drifter'."

  
They ended up going to Drifter's place. It was close to the station, so if he absolutely needed help, it was a short distance away, but from the way they'd entered Drifter's apartment, both only focusing on tearing off each others clothes, that didn't seem like a big worry in the back of Shin's mind.

  
 Drifter was gunning for Shin's pants, completely unfazed by the knife and gun when he glanced at Shin for permission to remove them. Not quite willing to put total faith in trust in this guy, he laid them both out in clear view of them both, mostly so Shin could keep an eye on them. Didn't matter much anyway since Drifter, shirt already littering the ground in front of the doorway, was dragging him by the wrist into some room, Drifter's if Shin had to guess.

  
There wasn't anything special about it, other than it being cleaned up, like he'd expected company. Shin wasn't sure if that eased his nerves or caused them to flare up. His mind was only in a state of confusion, with the hunger for bare skin meeting skin.

  
He settled his arms around Drifter's neck, letting himself be pulled up onto the bed before being laid down on the sheets. Not the most comfortable position he's been in, but he decided to let Drifter lead the way.

  
Blue eyes pulled away from where they'd been focusing on his belt straps and glanced up at him. Drifter crawled over him, eyes hungry as he leaned over Shin, lips barely brushing against his.

  
"How far you willing to take this?" Shin grinned, arms wrapping back around Drifter's neck, as if to draw him in closer than he already was.

  
"Easy for tonight. Fun part comes in the morning." Drifter's eyes were wicked, desire and want burning in the fire of Shin's own eyes as he scrambled back down.

  
Shin was about to help shove his pants down, but Drifter simply tore open the button, shimmied them down just enough for Shin's erection to pop out before wet, rough lips traced around him before swallowing him down whole. Shin only stared as the vacuum of the Drifter's mouth worked him, and wondered how he could do that, first try, then remembered ruefully that this probably wasn't his first time giving someone a blow job. He let his eyes close, and took a deep breath, holding back groans and pants the closer he got to that familiar edge.

  
He didn't realize that when Drifter had pulled his jeans down, that his badge had fallen out in clear view of the Drifter looked. And the guy had.

  
His eyes flickered open curiously and looked down at Drifter right as the guy scrambled away from him, and got off the bed, looking ready to bolt if Shin hadn't been in his apartment.

  
"You're a fucking cop?! Shit." He watched, unamused, as Drifter paced around the small space in the room, far away from the one place Shin had wanted him.  
"Yes, and?" Drifter turned to him with an incredulous look, running his hands through his hair.

  
"You. . .I. . . You here to arrest me?" Shin shot him and unamused look, opening his legs further, earning a stare from Drifter before those lightless blue eyes twitched away, with effort, Shin noticed.

  
"No. You kill anyone? Not my problem anyway." He didn't move, scared that Drifter might actually abandon his apartment and bolt.

  
"What if I did?" That gave Shin pause. He wouldn't be that surprised, but he was supposed to do his job, on-duty or otherwise. He shrugged.

  
"I have too. You done?" Drifter stared at him for another minute, and Shin was just about tempted to say screw it, and just finished himself off in the bathroom or something if Drifter was done.

  
Drifter swore before climbing back into Shin's space. He didn't sink back down to when Shin needed those lips most. Instead, lips met his and simply cut off his air supply while Drifter's hand worked him to completion.

  
Drifter sat off to the side of him while he recovered his breath. While he was resting, he idly wondered about the scars on the man's back. He even spotted a gunshot scar in his shoulder before he turned back to glance at him.

  
Shin sat up, ignoring the mess on his chest. "You finish yet?" Drifter scowled at him, before standing up. From the view, no, it didn't look like he'd finished.

  
"Ain't letting you touch me after learning that you're a fucking cop." Shin shrugged again, watching as Drifter walked, uncomfortably, towards the door that Shin had correctly guessed was the bathroom. He planned to leave before Drifter came back out, and stayed silent as he got up himself to get dressed once the door slammed shut. So much for 'fun' tomorrow.

  
On the nightstand, he left a handwritten letter, leaving his personal phone number underneath the short message.

  
_See me again?_


	7. Day 7- Choice/Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ShinDrift week comes to a close. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Shin's childhood story came from a reddit post that I head in a video made by rSlash, if anyone was curious, no, it didn't happen to me, thankfully, but the idea of Jaren needlessly worrying over Shin was a sad, but cute image.   
>  I'm a bit sad that ShinDrift week is over, technically, but it was a big help to get me out of my writing funk for the pair. The stories might not have been the best, or longest, but I loved them and this was a good push to get me back on track.  
>  Thanks to everyone else who participated, left kudos or commented, it was much appreciated, and a great encouragement. With all that said, enjoy the last chapter of this work! <3

When Shin said he was going off to a old place, he'd figured it'd be something like the EDZ or such because he'd lost a cache or something. He, as much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut, asked if he could go along for the day. There weren't any Gambit matches for the rest of the day, and he'd lie to never have to admit he was curious.  
If he could, he would have gone back and slapped himself for asking, knowing and seeing what he did next.

  
Shin told him to simply come on his ship as whatever Shin was heading to was programmed into the ship's GPS. During the few hours he was in Shin's ship, he explored. It was empty of any . . .homey feels. It was like Shin simply used it for travel and had never bothered to settle anything down here. That didn't faze Drifter much. He was the same way, even if it felt off to simply waltz around in an empty ship.

  
It took them a few hours to finally land somewhere unfamiliar to him, but he could tell it was on Earth, if the mountains and trees were to go by. He and Shin transmatted out only to find themselves on what looked like an unused trail. He was about to ask about it, and what they were doing, when he'd noticed Shin walking like he was familiar with the unstable layout, heading in a specific direction.

  
Grunting at the mud and gunk that clung to his shoes as he followed Shin he couldn't help but wonder, Why?

  
Shin didn't offer any explanation until they came up on a hill and took a sharp right. Shin held a arm out to stop him just before he'd walked off on what looked like a cliff. Below was. . .rocks and sand.

  
He shot Shin a questioning glance, but froze when he'd realized Shin transmatted his helmet off and had what looked like tears gathering in his eyes.   
Unsure what to do, he placed a shaky hand on one of Shin's cheeks and nearly flinched at the miserable, reminiscing, and distant look in Shin's eyes when the Hunter finally looked at him.

  
"Woah, now. Easy. What's up with you, huh?" Shin's eyes flickered down to the barren landscape again, and Drifter reluctantly let his hand fall away from where Shin's cheek was burning, and followed the Hunter's gaze.

  
Then, almost like the wind had muttered it, he heard Shin faintly mumble. "Palamon. This was. . .Palamon. My old home. I had a dream, well, a nightmare. About Jaren. About this place. It dug up some memories. I just. . .needed this. To come here again."."

  
He'd heard some whisper of Palamon, simply from hearing Shin's legend passed on from Guardians here and there, but like some others, he wasn't actually sure if he believed that Shin hadn't died to become a Guardian. He'd one told Drifter that his Ghost had belonged to another, a Guardian, or, well, Risen, during that time, but he had never figured out how that could happen, but any questions only seemed to shut Shin up further.

  
He didn't know what to say. "Sorry your home was burned down and you lost three dads," or "Sorry your life was shitty"?

  
Instead, he said, "Tell me about it."

  
Immedicably, Shin jerked his gaze over back to him, and he was relieved to see that distant, far-away expression gone. "What?"

  
"Tell me about it, if you'd like. Just. . .don't go all spacy and shit like that. Looked like you were possessed or something. Might just think you went off the deep-end." And he might have. In all of his time knowing Shin, and his other identities, he'd never heard of him visiting this place often. Even back there, the trail Shin led him on didn't look used in. . .decades up to this point. So why now? Why this? Why this moody, empty-eyed Shin?

  
Shin glanced at him, still facing the ground below them where Drifter imagined tiny buildings and whatever had once made up Shin's home. He'd never given the place much credit, believing it to be some sob-story made up to put Shin, and his victory and righteousness, up on a pedestal. Seeing Shin here and now though, Drifter knew you could fake some things, pretend them to be real, but nothing could have been as real as the sadness flooding through Shin's eyes like an open dam.

  
He still wanted to get outta dodge, but he swallowed it aside, and came up next to Shin and followed him down when Shin ignored him and started making his way down to the deserted valley below them.  Shin kept walking till he reached what probably looked like the newest plot of soil around. Soil looked like soil though, so Drifter couldn't really tell.  
He definitely knew something was wrong with Shin when the guy dropped onto his knees in the dirt. Swallowing, Drifter couched down next to him, following Shin's eyes, trying to read his thoughts, as the Gunslinger stared down into the dirt, like something was buried there. Remembering Shin's Gunslinger tale, there probably was.  
Finally, Shin spoke up. Drifter winced at the crack in his voice as he spoke.

  
"I hated him for awhile. For leaving, for never telling me the story behind the gun, for never being there when I needed him most. He taught me survival, he taught me how to hunt, to thrive, and to adapt. He never taught me how to forget though."

  
Drifter thought hard on that. He'd been forced to learn survival, had no one specifically to teach him that. Shin had to have someone teach him that, give him a childhood, a life, only for it to be torn away and buried, forgotten under some soil and grass.

  
He looked around, pretending not to notice the tears glittering down Shin's face, spilling like waterfalls from the eyes. He tried to imagine Palamon instead. What a child-version of Shin might have looked like, what games he might have played, what chores he'd have to do. Thinking about the Man with A Golden Gun doing such mundane things, as a bright-faced little kid, gave him an idea.

  
"You don't have to forget. That's part of survival. Remembering the necessities is a part of that. Tell me another, a good one this time." Maybe it was because he was curious, maybe it was because he wanted those damn tears to stop, but he'd asked. If he got a Golden bullet put through his head for that, well, hell, maybe he deserved it.  
When no flaming heat or bullets kicked up, he knew he was safe, for a minute, and glanced over back to Shin, who was now staring up at the darkening sky around them. The clouds of the mountains made for a good look, he guessed.

  
"Well. . .Jaren was. . .a bit of an odd ball. I'd only known him for a short while when this happened. I was off hunting, small game, like rabbits, or something, when I fell off a ledge and landed in a patch of poison ivy. The fall knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was covered in sores and it was night out. I could hear Jaren and other search parties looking for me. Jaren found me first, and thought I was a goner. He was freaking out when he carried me into camp."

  
Shin ran a hand through his hair, and sat up before walking over to a flat rock on the far side of the other clearing. Drifter watched him before joining the Hunter.  
Shin laid down flat, like he planned to sleep there, but he just stared up at the sky, looking like he was about to continue his story. Drifter, despite himself, laid down beside him, shoulders brushing with Shin's.

  
"The lady who took care of me was pretty exasperated with Jaren. He'd come check in on me every other hour, which was a lot 'cause I was pretty much out of commission for days. Couldn't move, couldn't really speak. It was horrible, but that was the first time I sort of saw him like a dad. I'd go through that all again if it meant I could see him walk in that old creaky door again. . ."

  
Drifter ignored that last part, but savored the story, letting himself dream up what it must have felt like to have someone care about you so much to go through that much trouble of visiting you.

  
"Yeah? Any others like that?"

  
The smile he got was worth all the trouble and anxiety that he'd been suffering with since realizing when he was where he'd gone with Shin.

  
They spent the rest of the night listening to Shin's stories all while watching the memories dance along with the stars as they moved across the sky. Another idea hit him.  
"You ever thought 'bout rebuilding the place? Make a new home for yourself?"

  
Shin paused, eyes flickering over to him, before he exhaled softly. It was faint to hear, and he'd always pretend he hadn't heard it, but he knew what Shin had said.

  
_You're my home now._


End file.
